Il était une fois
by Kaorilili
Summary: Les personnages de Naruto deviennent les héros des contes de fée. Qui deviendra prince et princesse? Et de quel conte? UA, possibilité d'OOC
1. BlancheNeige et les septs nains

_Voici une reprise du conte de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains avec les personnages de Naruto. _

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une parodie parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'humour. _

_J'ai juste repris la trame principale du conte et j'ai modifié quelques éléments pour intégrer certains éléments du manga. _

_Le principal c'est la transformation d'Orochimaru en femme par ce que pour moi c'est lui le méchant (ou la méchante pour ici). _

_Ne pas oublier : je ne possède aucun des personnages de Naruto et le conte de Blanche-Neige n'est pas non plus à moi, il est aux Frères Grimm (je crois)._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

Il était une fois, un pays lointain appelé Konoha. Il était gouverné par la famille royale Hyuuga.

Un jour d'hiver, la reine cousait à sa fenêtre. Elle se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. Frappée par le contraste de la couleur rouge se détachant sur la blancheur de la neige, elle émit un souhait.

« Je voudrais avoir un enfant blanc comme cette neige, rouge comme ce sang et noir comme le cadre d'ébène de cette fenêtre. »

Quelques mois plus tard, une petite fille naquit. Elle avait les lèvres rouges comme le sang, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et la peau blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux étaient ceux de la famille Hyuuga, avec une pupille blanche. Ses parents l'appelèrent Hinata.

Malheureusement, sa mère mourut peu après sa naissance. Après avoir pleuré son chagrin, le roi Hiashi décida de se remarier. Il choisit pour seconde reine une méchante femme appelée Orochimara.

En grandissant, la princesse Hinata devint une jeune fille d'une grande beauté. Elle surpassait toutes les autres femmes de Konoha. Cela rendait furieuse sa belle-mère. A chaque fois que celle-ci interrogeait son miroir magique, elle obtenait la même réponse.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle ?

-Vous êtes très belle ma reine, mais la princesse Hinata est la plus belle. »

Exaspérée d'être dépassée par la princesse, la reine décida se débarrasser d'elle. Elle fit appeler son homme de main, Kabuto. Elle lui ordonna d'aller tuer la princesse Hinata et de lui ramener ses yeux comme preuve.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt qui entourait le château, Hinata entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le coup de kunai que lui destinait Kabuto. Elle poussa un cri.

Mais déjà, le ninja en face d'elle repassait à l'attaque. Elle se mit en position pour se défendre comme le lui avait appris ses professeurs. Mais elle avait toujours espéré ne jamais être attaquée. Elle n'était pas très forte.

Elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Elle parvint, sans trop savoir comment à assommer son adversaire. Le coup n'était pas très fort mais son assaillant resta à terre suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Dépité, Kabuto contempla le sentier par où la princesse avait disparu. Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, là où même le jour n'arrivait plus. Pas la peine de se fatiguer à la pourchasser. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre seule dans la forêt. Personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps. Même si s'était humiliant de s'être fait assommer par une princesse aussi faible, cela ne valait pas la peine de se fatiguer à la poursuivre pour la tuer.

Restait un problème : il ne pourrait pas ramener ses yeux à sa maîtresse comme preuve. Elle l'avait prévenu que s'il revenait sans, elle le tuerait ! Et des yeux blancs comme ceux de la princesse ne se trouvaient pas sur le visage de n'importe qui. Seuls les membres de la famille royale en possédaient.

Alors, avant d'aller faire son rapport à sa maîtresse, Kabuto descendit dans les sous-sols du château. Au plus profond des cachots, croupissait le frère jumeau du roi. Il avait était enfermé là pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'emparer du trône un jour et on avait fini par l'y oublier. Kabuto le tua, récupéra ses yeux et les rapporta à Orochimara. Devant ces yeux blancs, celle-ci crut que la princesse Hinata était morte et elle fut satisfaite.

La princesse Hinata s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Elle avait reconnu le symbole sur le bandeau de l'assassin. C'était celui de sa belle-mère. C'était elle qui avait essayé de la tuer. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pouvait pas retourner au château. Elle n'y était plus en sécurité. Voilà pourquoi elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, depuis des heures, fuyant toujours plus loin de cette horrible femme.

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était exténuée. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Hinata s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver un abri pour la nuit et de devoir la passer à la belle étoile, dehors, entourée par les bêtes sauvages.

Mais finalement, à force de courir droit devant elle, elle finit par déboucher dans une clairière. Devant elle se dressait une charmante petite chaumière.

« Qui peut bien vivre là, perdu au milieu des bois ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Curieuse, elle entra. Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle constata que le mobilier était moitié plus petit que la norme habituelle. En plus, tout était en sept exemplaires : il y avait sept chaises autour de la table, sept couverts dans le placard, sept vestes accrochées à sept porte-manteaux. Et dans la chambre, sept petits lits très confortables.

Hinata rapprocha deux lits pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par des chuchotements autour d'elle. Elle battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa alors un cri de frayeur et se redressa en reculant. En face d'elle se tenait sept petits hommes qui la regardaient avec curiosité. D'une voix timide elle leur demanda :

« Qui…qui êtes vous ? »

Celui le plus à gauche, lui répondit de manière très exubérante avec un grand sourire :

« Je suis Lee ».

A côté de lui, un autre se présenta en baillant :

« Shikamaru».

Le suivant commença à donner son nom mais fut interrompu par un éternuement sonore. Il se reprit :

« Moi c'est Kiba ».

Elle eut du mal à comprendre le nom du quatrième car il s'empiffrait de nourriture tout en parlant :

« Je m'appelle Choji ».

Son voisin avait un grand sourire niai plaqué sur sa figure et ne semblait pas très intelligent :

« Moi c'est Sai ».

L'avant dernier lâcha son nom dans un grognement :

« Sasuke ».

Et le dernier dit avec un sérieux imperturbable, en remontant ses lunettes noires sur son nez :

« Shino ».

« Nous sommes les sept nains dirent-t-ils tous en coeur. »

« Moi…je…je suis Hinata.

-Tu es très jolie Hinata, lui dit alors Sai, toujours avec son drôle de sourire. »

Les sept nains se demandaient bien ce qu'une aussi jolie personne était venue faire dans leur chaumière. Hinata leur raconta son histoire. Quand ils surent qu'on avait essayé de la tuer, ils acceptèrent sans problème qu'elle reste vivre avec eux.

Hinata resta donc chez les sept nains. Elle faisait le ménage, la cuisine. Cela ravisait particulièrement Choji qui trouvait sa cuisine excellente et Shikamaru parce qu'il n'avait plus à se fatiguer à faire le ménage.

Les saisons passèrent tranquillement.

Un jour, la reine Orochimara décida d'interroger son miroir magique. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis la disparition de la princesse, certaine d'être maintenant la plus belle de toutes. Elle posa à l'objet magique sa question rituelle :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle ? »

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le miroir la désigne, elle s'entendit répondre :

« Vous êtes certes très belle ma reine, mais la princesse Hinata est toujours la plus belle. »

La reine orgueilleuse entra alors dans une rage folle. Elle comprit que Kabuto s'était moqué d'elle et qu'il n'avait pas tué la princesse.

Elle le fit venir devant lui et le força à lui raconter la vérité cette fois-ci. Quand elle eut appris que la princesse s'était enfuie dans la forêt, elle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. Il suffisait qu'elle élimine elle-même cette rivale. Mais avant tout, elle devait se débarrasser de Kabuto, cet incapable qui l'avait trahit.

Une fois cette formalité expédiée, elle se rendit dans son atelier secret, à l'intérieur des épais murs du château. Là, elle envoya des espions ailés repérer où se cachait sa cible.

Puis elle se mit à préparer une mixture empoisonnée. Quand le liquide dans le chaudron se mit à bouillonner, elle y plongea une pomme. Quand elle le ressortit, le fruit avait pris une belle couleur rouge appétissante.

Elle le glissa au milieu d'un panier de pommes et se travestit en inoffensive vielle femme grâce à une technique magique très puissante.

Quand elle sortit des jardins du château par la porte de service, une créature ailée repoussante vint se poser sur son épaule pour lui indiquer l'endroit où la princesse se cachait. Elle se mit en chemin.

Hinata était seule à la chaumière. Les sept nains étaient partis couper du bois dans la forêt et ils ne rentreraient que tard le soir. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille qui s'occupait tranquillement de la maisonnée.

C'est alors qu'elle vit apparaître une vielle femme. Celle-ci se dirigea vers elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle était très fatiguée et qu'elle avait très chaud. Elle lui demanda de bien vouloir lui permettre de s'asseoir à l'intérieure pour se reposer.

Hinata observa attentivement la vieille femme avec les yeux magique de sa famille. Ne voyant rien d'autre en face d'elle qu'une vieille femme, elle l'invita à entrer et lui servit un verre d'eau. La femme lui dit alors :

« Tu es bien bonne ma petite. En remerciement, accepte ce fruit bien mûr. »

Et Orochimara, car c'était elle, tendit à Hinata la pomme empoisonnée. Hinata remercia sa visiteuse et sans méfiance croqua dans le fruit. Mais à peine avait-elle avalé la première bouchée qu'elle se sentit bizarre.

Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, sa vision se brouillait, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle voulut demander de l'aide à la vieille femme, mais quand elle se tourna vers elle, ses traits avaient changé. Hinata reconnue avec horreur sa marâtre Orochimara et comprit alors que le fruit était empoisonné. Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Elle glissa sur le sol pendant que la méchante reine éclatait d'un rire diabolique.

Quand les sept nains rentrèrent le soir, ils virent Hinata allongée sans vie sur le sol, une pomme entamée à côté d'elle. Ils comprirent qu'un terrible malheur était arrivé. Leur chien Akamaru renifla la pomme et leur fit comprendre qu'elle était empoisonnée et que c'était cela qui avait tué Hinata.

Les sept nains allongèrent la princesse sur un lit, l'entourèrent de fleurs délicates blanches et roses. Et ils pleurèrent leur chagrin.

A quelques lieux de là, chevauchait un prince en quête d'une noble tâche à accomplir. Malheureusement, jusqu'ici il n'avait trouvé que des missions peu dignes du noble jeune homme qu'il était, comme ramener un chat qui s'était enfui chez sa maîtresse.

Ce prince aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et plein de vitalité s'était égaré dans la forêt. Le pauvre n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation. Alors qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à se repérer, il fut attiré dans une clairière par des sons qui ressemblaient à des sanglots.

Il avait devant les yeux un spectacle singulier. Sept petits bonhommes en pleur entouraient le lit d'une jeune fille d'une grande beauté qui aurait pu passer pour endormie sans la pâleur de son teint et l'absence de souffle qui soulevait sa poitrine.

Intrigué, le prince, qui se prénommait Naruto, demanda quel malheur était arrivé. Les sept nains lui répondirent que la princesse Hinata était morte.

Naruto s'approcha du lit où reposait la jeune fille. Dès qu'il vit son visage, il tomba immédiatement amoureux d'elle. Il s'approcha doucement et ne put se retenir de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au contact de ce baiser, les paupières d'Hinata frémirent. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, revenant à la vie grâce au baiser d'amour du prince Naruto. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Son reflet apparut sur celui du jeune homme.

Eclatant de joie, les sept nains dansaient, riaient, s'embrassaient, tout heureux de voir leur princesse ressuscitée. Soulevant Hinata dans ses bras, Naruto lui demanda si elle acceptait de le suivre. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le suivrait au bout du monde. Elle avait été conquise par ce jeune homme aux cheveux soleils dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu penché sur elle, rayonnant d'amour.

Quelques mois plus tard eut lieu un fastueux mariage célébré en grandes pompes : celui de la princesse Hinata avec le prince Naruto. Tous les gens à des lieux à la ronde avaient été invités. La fête fut magnifique. Et quand la princesse s'était avancée vers l'autel pour y rejoindre son amour, elle avait été escortée par une garde composée par sept nains vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours et très fiers d'accompagner leur amie vers son destin.

Et ils vécurent heureux pour le restant de leurs jours.

* * *

_(Si vous avez trouvé des fautes en lisant, désolée, je me suis relue mais il se peut que j'en ai laissé échapper.)_


	2. La Cendrillon au cheveux roses

_Deuxième chapitre et deuxième conte. Cendrillon entre en scène. _

_Encore une fois j'ai essayé de suivre le conte du mieux que je m'en rappelais. _

_Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leur auteur. Et pour le conte de Cendrillon, il appartient aux Frères Grimm, à Walt Disney ou à qui en revendique la propriété mais pas à moi. _

* * *

Il était une fois une jeune fille, nommée Sakura, qui vivait heureuse avec son père. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance.

Quand son père décida de se remarier, il choisit une femme qui avait deux filles à peu près du même âge que sa propre enfant. Il pensait que ce serait une bonne chose pour la petite Sakura de pouvoir jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Malheureusement, cet homme, qui adorait sa fille, mourut quelques années plus tard, laissant Sakura seule, sous l'autorité de sa belle mère.

Cette femme ne mit pas longtemps à montrer son vrai visage : elle détestait Sakura car celle-ci était plus douce et plus gentille que ses propres filles. En quelques mois, la jeune fille se retrouva reléguée dans une petite chambre poussiéreuse dans le grenier et elle devint la servante de toute la maison.

Une cloche retentit dans la cuisine. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'une vielle robe plusieurs fois recousue, se retourna brusquement à ce son. Elle se dépêcha de mettre la touche finale aux plateaux du petit-déjeuner qu'elle préparait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. La cloche tintait de plus en plus fort, traduisant l'impatience de ses deux demi-sœurs et de sa belle-mère.

Sakura traversa toute la maison pour se rendre à la salle à manger, ses bras fins supportant les trois lourds plateaux. Sa belle-mère Anko et ses deux filles Temari et Ino étaient assises et l'attendaient impatiemment. Sakura les servit, endurant les remarques acerbes et médisantes des trois femmes sur chacun de ses gestes.

Une fois le service assuré, se tenant bien droite quelques pas en arrière, elle écouta Anko lui énumérer toutes ses corvées de la journée. Cela représentait une liste interminable, comme chaque fois. De quoi la tenir occupée de l'aube au crépuscule, sans un moment de repos.

Alors, quand les trois femmes eurent fini de manger, elle débarrassa la table et partit se mettre au travail, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'était devenue sa vie de puis la mort de son père.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Sakura repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux roses qui lui était tombée en travers du visage. Elle essuya son front où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Et elle se releva, abandonnant pour quelques instants le sol qu'elle était en train de cirer et alla ouvrir.

Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme aux yeux bleus pétillants et aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui portait la livrée royale. Il lui tendit une lettre cachetée portant le symbole du palais. Sakura remercia le messager et alla porter la missive à sa belle-mère. Elle fut, pour cela, obligée d'interrompre la leçon de musique de ses demi-sœurs, abrégeant la torture du maître de musique.

Anko se saisit sèchement de la lettre. Elle la parcourut en silence pendant quelques instants. Puis relevant la tête, elle dit :

-Mes filles, écoutez moi bien ! Le roi organise ce soir un grand bal auquel il invite toutes les jeunes filles à marier de la région afin de trouver une épouse pour son fils !

On put entendre un concert d'exclamations de joie de la part des deux filles.

-Mais c'est génial !

-On va devenir des princesses !

Et elles se dépêchèrent d'ordonner à la pauvre Sakura de repasser leurs rubans, de faire l'ourlet de leur jupon, de défroisser leurs robes…Devant cette avalanche de travail supplémentaire, la jeune fille rose se retint de soupirer. Puis elle osa demander d'une voix timide :

-Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner moi aussi ? Après tout, il me semble que je suis aussi concernée.

-Quoi ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu oses dire, petite souillon ?!

-Tu l'imagines à un bal royal, elle avec son grand front !

Mais Anko coupa court aux moqueries de ses filles.

-Mais bien sûr que tu pourras venir ma petite Sakura, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. A condition que tu aies fini tout ton travail d'aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Et naturellement, que tu puisses trouver une robe convenable à te mettre.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, l'horrible femme lui rajouta au moins une douzaine de corvées supplémentaires.

Sakura laissa retomber le rideau de la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle s'était tenue pour regarder partir sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs au bal royal. Les deux filles étaient toutes recouvertes de plumes et de strass. Elles se croyaient belles mais étaient surtout grotesques. Et sa belle-mère affichait un sourire satisfait, certaine de voir, ce soir, une de ses filles devenir princesse.

Bien sûr, tout avait été fait pour que Sakura ne puisse pas les accompagner. La jeune fille se retira dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sur un banc pour pleurer. Mais soudain l'air se mit à frémir à côté d'elle. Une femme, à l'aspect jeune, blonde, avec une poitrine d'une taille très respectable apparue.

-Eh bien Sakura, mon enfant, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Oh marraine Tsunade ! Eh bien, c'est parce que ce soir, il y a un bal au château en l'honneur du prince. Mais ma belle-mère, non contente de me traiter comme une servante, a tout fait pour que je ne puisse y aller, alors que moi aussi j'étais invitée.

-Ma pauvre enfant. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça peut s'arranger.

Tsunade avisa une belle citrouille parmi les légumes du potager. Elle composa une série de signes et aussitôt, la citrouille grossit et se transforma en un superbe carrosse. Des petites souris qui passaient par là vinrent jouer les rôles de chevaux, laquais, cocher. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Sakura et la vêtit d'une superbe robe rose magnifiquement brodée. Quand la jeune fille s'admira dans l'eau de la fontaine, elle eut de la peine à se reconnaître dans cette belle personne. La robe lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque, retenus par des baguettes en bois laqué et ornés de fleurs fraîches. Son cou et ses poignets étaient ornés de fines chaînettes avec des pierres si délicates qu'on aurait dit des gouttes de rosée. Des escarpins recouverts de satin rose complétaient sa tenue.

-Tu es resplendissante, lui confirma sa marraine.

Et elle la poussa dans le carrosse.

-Allez, va séduire ce prince. Mais rappelle-toi, il faut que tu sois impérativement rentrée avant les douze coups de minuit, car à ce moment là, le charme prendra fin.

Le carrosse déposa Sakura au pied des marches qui menaient au palais royal. Le garde posté à l'entrée n'était autre que le messager de ce matin. Il la reconnu et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de réception avec un sourire.

Dans la salle de bal, le prince Sasuke regardait défiler devant lui toute une ribambelle de jeunes filles avec ennui. Il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à toutes ces pimbêches. Elles avaient beau minauder et se pavaner devant lui, il restait de marbre et les contemplait avec dédain, de son regard froid.

Assis à ses côtés, son père, le roi Kakashi faisait des commentaires appréciateurs sur chacune des jeunes filles qui s'inclinaient devant eux, en espérant vainement intéresser son fils à la chose.

Vint le tour d'Ino et Temari, les deux demi-sœurs de Sakura. Elles plongèrent en une profonde révérence pas très réussie, la bouche en cœur, battant des paupières et minaudant à qui mieux mieux. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler son soupir, encore plus écoeuré par ces deux dindes que par toutes les autres.

-Elles sont un peu…spéciales ces deux là, mais elles doivent être pas mal sous leur couche de maquillage, tenta son père le roi.

-Pff !

Difficile de faire sortir le prince Sasuke de son mutisme.

Sakura se laissait guider le long des couloirs par la musique pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de réception. Quand elle entra dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. On se demandait qui était cette sublime apparition. Même le prince se redressa dans son fauteuil. Le roi était ravi que son fils se réveille enfin.

Sakura traversa la salle pour venir s'incliner devant le prince, déclenchant quantité de murmures sur son passage. Arrivée devant le trône, elle plongea en une profonde révérence pour cacher la rougeur sur ses joues. Le prince était vraiment trop beau. Elle se releva et allait tourner les talons quand Sasuke se leva et le retint par le bras. Il fit signe aux musiciens de démarrer la musique. Puis, il guida Sakura au centre de la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal avec elle.

Il était totalement subjugué par la grâce et la délicatesse de la jeune fille. Sakura, elle, était fascinée par le charisme et la beauté de prince. Ils enchaînèrent ensemble plusieurs danses, au grand damne de toutes les autres jeunes filles présentes ce soir-là.

Pendant ce temps, Anko, dépitée de voir que ses filles n'avaient pas réussies à attirer l'attention du prince, avait tenté une manœuvre d'approche de roi. Elle avait réussi à décrocher une danse avec lui et entreprit de le charmer pour tenter de caser ses filles auprès du prince. Kakashi ne prenait pas la peine de lui dire que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, s'amusant de la voir se ridiculiser.

Sasuke et Sakura dansèrent sans se quitter des yeux toute la soirée, oubliant le temps et le monde autour d'eux. Soudain, Sakura fut dérangée de la plénitude dans laquelle elle flottait par le son d'une horloge. Se souvenant des paroles de sa marraine, elle demanda, affolée :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Minuit est en train de sonner. Mais nous avons encore du temps, lui répondit le prince doucement.

-Non ! Je dois partir !

Et elle se dégagea des bras du prince pour gagner la sortie en courant. Sasuke essaya vainement de la retenir.

-Je ne connais même pas votre nom, lui cira-t-il.

Sakura dévala les marches comptant les carillons de l'horloge. Dans les escaliers, elle perdit un de ses escarpins. Elle pensa aller le récupérer, mais l'horloge, imperturbable, qui égrenait les douze coups de minuit l'en dissuada. Elle s'engouffra dans son carrosse sous les yeux du prince qui ne put que la regarder partir sans rien pouvoir rien faire.

Le garde blond qui avait ramassé la chaussure de la jeune inconnue la lui tendit. Le prince la récupéra et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent le bal, Sakura dut subir la mauvaise humeur de ses demi-sœurs, qui étaient furieuses de ne pas avoir réussi à attirer le regard du prince. Elle en jubilait secrètement, d'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et la mystérieuse inconnue du bal. Sauf peut-être sa belle-mère qui semblait la regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Kakashi essayait de faire accepter à son fils le mariage avec une des jeunes filles présentes au bal. Mais Sasuke n'en démordait pas ; il n'accepterait que la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait dansé toute la soirée. Les autres ne l'intéressaient absolument pas.

Le roi s'arrachait les cheveux.

-Mais tu ne connais même pas son nom.

-J'ai ramassé sa chaussure. Je peux la retrouver grâce à ça.

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-C'est ça ou tu n'auras jamais de petits enfants.

-Bon d'accord. Je cède puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis.

Bientôt une rumeur courut dans toute la région, comme quoi le prince se marierait avec la jeune fille qui pourrait enfiler l'escarpin de satin rose qui lui serait présenté. Et qu'une délégation du palais passait dans toutes les demeures pour trouver l'heureuse élue.

Quand elle entendit cela, Sakura comprit tout de suite que c'était d'elle dont il était question. Elle se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se débrouille pour enfiler la chaussure quand ils se présenteraient à la demeure.

Malheureusement, quand ce jour arriva, sa belle-mère l'enferma dans le grenier. Elle ne voulait absolument pas voir les chances de ses filles compromises par cette petite souillon. Mais cette fois-ci, Sakura décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux et entreprit de forcer la serrure.

Pendant qu'elle s'échinait à se délivrer, en bas, ses deux demi-sœurs faisaient tout leur possible pour arriver à enfiler la chaussure. Mais elles avaient beau comprimer leurs orteils et souffrir le martyr, elles ne parvenaient pas à faire rentrer leur grand pied dans le petit soulier. Il fallut leur arracher l'escarpin des mains pour qu'elles comprennent que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elles deviendraient princesse.

L'envoyé du palais qui était chargé de trouver la jeune fille tant recherchée par le prince leur reprit le soulier et demanda s'il n'y avait plus d'autres jeunes filles dans la maison. C'était le même qui était venu apporter l'invitation au bal et il se souvenait très bien de la jeune fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Comme Anko lui certifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre jeune fille dans la maison, Sakura, qui avait réussi à se sortir de sa prison, apparut en haut des escaliers.

-Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

L'envoyé du palais lui tendit l'escarpin. Sakura l'enfila sans aucun problème. Elle fut alors invitée à se rendre au palais pour rencontrer le prince. Quand ils se trouvèrent face à face, le prince reconnu sans aucune hésitation la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait dansé le soir du bal.

Le roi ordonna alors de préparer la cérémonie de mariage qui eut lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

_(Je ne pense pas avoir laissé de faute, sinon signalez-le moi)_


	3. La Belle Ino au bois dormant

_Voici un nouveau conte : La Belle au bois dormant. _

_Par contre, il fait parti des contes que je connais le moins bien. En plus, mes souvenirs de cette histoire datent du dessin animé de Disney que je regardais quand j'étais petite. Donc s'il y en a qui connaissent très bien ce conte, ils remarqueront qu'il doit sûrement y avoir de grosses différence avec la version originale. Je ne me souvenais plus trop alors j'ai adapté pour que l'ensemble reste cohérent en gardant les éléments les plus connus du conte. _

_Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ils sont tous issus de l'imagination de __Masashi Kishimoto. Et la trame du conte n'est pas de moi non plus. Je ne suis responsable que du fait d'avoir mélangé les deux. _

_

* * *

_

Il était une fois un petit royaume paisible et prospère, dirigé par la famille Yamanaka.

La reine de ce royaume venait d'avoir une petite fille. Pour la fête de son baptême, qui fut une fête somptueuse, le roi invita les fées du royaume à devenir les marraines de la petite princesse. Alors, les douze fées invitées vinrent chacune offrir leur don au bébé, comme c'était la coutume.

-Tu seras belle comme le jour, déclara la première.

-Tu seras d'une grande intelligence, promit la deuxième.

Tu seras gracieuse comme le cygne, lui offrit la troisième.

Ainsi continua le cortège des bonnes fées, jusqu'à ce que toutes eurent offert une précieuse qualité à la princesse.

Mais lorsque vint le tour de la douzième bonne fée de se pencher au dessus du berceau royal, un vent froid souffla à travers la salle, éteignant d'un coup toutes les lumières. Un nuage de fumée rouge envahi la salle et au milieu de ce nuage surgit alors la treizième fée.

Cette fée était plus sorcière que fée et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée.

Tout le monde fut épouvanté en la voyant. Cette femme, qui répondait au nom de Konan, s'avança lentement dans la grande salle du château.

-Alors comme ça on ne m'invite même pas pour le baptême de sa fille vieux roi, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse sous laquelle perçait la menace. Je suis déçue. Très déçue. Si tu m'avais mise sur ta liste d'invités, j'aurais pu offrir quelque chose de bien à ta fille. Mais tu m'as vexée, alors je vais être moins conciliante.

Et la méchante femme s'approcha du berceau où le bébé dormait. La reine voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour essayer de la soustraire au courroux de la sorcière mais cette dernière la repoussa.

Elle pointa son doigt dont l'ongle état peint en violet sur l'enfant qui dormait et prononça d'une voix terrible :

-Cette enfant aura certes toutes les qualités mièvres qui lui on été données, mais le jour de son seizième anniversaire, elle se piquera le doigt à une quenouille et elle mourra !

A peine avait-elle finit de prononcer ces mots affreux qu'elle éclata d'un grand rire maléfique et disparut, à nouveau dans un grand nuage de fumée rouge.

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de crier à ses gardes « Attrapez-là ! » qu'il ne restait plus d'elle que quelques relents de fumée et l'écho de son rire effrayent.

La reine pleurait en serrant son bébé contre elle. La doyenne des douze bonnes fées, une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse appelée Tsunade, intervint.

-Ne désespérez pas Majestés, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Mon élève, Sakura, n'a pas encore offert son don à votre fille.

Elle présenta une jeune fille à la belle chevelure rose et aux grands yeux verts.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'annuler la malédiction, prononça la jeune fée d'une voix hésitante. Elle se piquera bien le doigt à une quenouille le jour de son seizième anniversaire, mais elle n'en mourra pas. Elle s'endormira d'un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un prince vienne la réveiller d'un baiser d'amour.

Le don de la dernière marraine fée permis donc à la princesse d'échapper à la mort promise par la vénéneuse Konan.

Cependant, afin de protéger sa fille unique, le roi Yamanaka ordonna que l'on fouille tout le royaume, que l'on confisque toutes les quenouilles que l'on trouverait et qu'ils soient tous brûlés. Désormais, quiconque serait surpris en possession de cet objet serait condamné à mort. Ainsi, il espérait que la malédiction de la sorcière ne se réaliserait jamais.

La jeune princesse grandit. Elle se nommait Inolessa, mais bien vite, on ne la nomma plus qu'Ino. Elle devint une jeune fille splendide, très gracieuse et charmante, d'une grande intelligence. Tous les dons de ses marraines les bonnes fées s'étaient réalisés. Ce qui faisait craindre secrètement au roi et à la reine que la malédiction de la sorcière ne se réalise aussi.

Quand approcha le jour des seize ans de la princesse, Ino surpassait toutes les autres femmes de par ses qualités. Les princes et les ambassadeurs venaient de loin pour la contempler.

Pour son anniversaire, une grande fête était prévue. Les préparatifs prirent toute la journée et Ino avait interdiction de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour qu'elle ne voie pas ce qu'on lui préparait.

Dans sa chambre au premier étage, elle s'ennuyait et boudait devant son miroir. Elle avait bien essayé d'enfreindre l'interdit mais à chaque fois sa gouvernante Shizune l'avait rattrapée alors qu'elle se glissait dans les escaliers et l'avait reconduite à ses appartements.

-Très bien, se dit Ino. Puisque que je ne peux pas descendre, je vais monter. Allons voir un peu dans les étages supérieurs du château. Je suis sûre qu'on peut y trouver des cachettes secrètes que je n'ai jamais vues.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voilà notre princesse qui part à l'aventure, explorer les recoins plein d'araignées du son château familiale. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur des araignées comme un bon nombre de princesses. Le courage faisait parti des qualités offertes par ses marraines les bonnes fées. Elles ne lui avaient pas offert la curiosité mais cette dernière était cependant un train de caractère bien marqué de la princesse.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir, Ino sentit tout à coup un courant d'air venir de derrière une tapisserie. Elle souleva le lourd tissu pour voir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Elle découvrir alors un passage qui s'enfonçait entre les murs du château. Dévorée par la curiosité, Ino décida d'explorer cet étroit couloir. Elle se munit d'une chandelle et y entra. La tapisserie retomba derrière elle dans un froissement.

Le passage n'était pas souvent utilisé et on pouvait même le qualifier d'abandonné. Les mouvements de sa longue robe soulevaient des nuages de poussière fine et les empreintes de ses semelles s'imprimaient dans la couche de saleté qui recouvrait le sol. Elle devait parfois écarter de la main des toiles d'araignées qui menaçait de se prendre dans sa coiffure.

Elle arriva devant un escalier qui montait dans l'obscurité. Avançant devant elle la lueur de sa bougie, elle commença à gravir les marches, toujours nullement inquiète. Au contraire, elle était de plus en plus piquée de curiosité et excitée, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver au bout de ce passage. Les préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire lui étaient complètement sortis de l'esprit.

Elle finit par arriver sur un palier qui débouchait sur une porte sans poignée ni serrure. Notre princesse curieuse poussa le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit sans résistance, dans un grincement.

En entrant dans la pièce, Ino constata qu'elle était arrivée au sommet d'une tour.

Devant elle se tenait un étrange objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'un rouet avec sa quenouille, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître, puisque son père les avait tous fait brûler peu après sa naissance pour la protéger de la malédiction de la sorcière. Et quand bien même aurait-elle reconnu l'objet que se trouvait devant elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en détourner puisqu'on l'avait aussi tenue dans l'ignorance de la malédiction.

Intriguée, elle avança la main pour toucher cet étrange objet et se piqua le doigt au bout de la quenouille.

Une minuscule goutte de sang perla au bout de son index alors qu'elle sentait une étrange somnolence l'envahir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle gisait déjà au sol, plongée dans un profond sommeil, appelé à durer de longues années.

Quand on constata la disparition de la princesse Ino, tout le monde repensa aussitôt à la malédiction prononcée seize ans plus tôt. Tous furent réquisitionnés pour se mettre à sa recherche ; du grand chambellan au petit commis de cuisine, en passant par les gardes et les femmes de chambre, tout ce que le palais comptait de personnel arrêta son occupation du moment pour se mettre à la recherche de la princesse. Le vaste château fut fouillé de fond en comble, de la cave au grenier.

Quelqu'un finit par remarquer la tapisserie déplacée, celle qui cachait le passage que la princesse avait emprunté. On suivit la piste laissée par ses traces de pas et on finit par la découvrir endormie à côté d'une quenouille, une trace de piqure au doigt.

Le roi et la reine crurent mourir de chagrin quand ils apprirent que la malédiction avait fini par se réaliser.

Mais la douzième bonne fée Sakura, qui avait entre temps quitté son statut d'apprentie, vint leur rappeler qu'elle avait transformé la malédiction et que leur fille se réveillerait un jour. Il suffisait d'attendre que le baiser d'amour d'un prince vienne la tirer du sommeil.

Le roi et la reine allongèrent donc leur fille sur un lit à baldaquin paré de draps fins et se préparèrent à attendre.

Sakura, sachant que le sommeil de la princesse pourrait durer un siècle, décidé de plonger tout le château et la vallée environnante dans un sommeil magique qui ne cessera qu'avec le réveil de la princesse. Et afin de les protéger d'intentions malveillantes, elle entoura le château d'une muraille de ronces magiques que seul un cœur pur pourrait traverser.

Quand la nouvelle se répandit qu'une princesse endormie attendait le baiser d'un prince charmant pour se réveiller, de nombreux prétendants vinrent tenter leur chance, espérant qu'une fois sortit du sommeil, la princesse les épouserait. Mais aucun ne réussit. Ils se faisaient tous repousser ou déchiqueter, pour les moins chanceux, par les ronces magiques.

Finalement, les prétendants se découragèrent, il n'y eut plus aucun volontaire pour tenter sa chance et la contrée sombra dans l'oubli.

Plusieurs décennies plus tard, dans un royaume à quelques lieux de là, un roi tentait de convaincre son fils de se trouver une épouse. En effet, le roi Shikaku Nara commençait à en avoir assez de régner et aurait bien passé le pouvoir à son fils pour pouvoir se reposer mais le prince Shikamaru n'était pas encore marié. Et le roi était d'avis qu'un monarque exerçait sa fonction dans de meilleures conditions s'il avait une épouse à ses côtés. Mais son fils trouvait les femmes galères, selon sa propre expression, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se démener pour trouver une épouse qui lui plaise. Le roi décida donc d'organiser un voyage pour son fils.

Il le trouva allongé sur l'herbe du parc du château en train de regarder les nuages.

-Shikamaru.

-Oui père ?

-Il est grand temps que tu te maries mon fils.

-Pff c'est galère le mariage.

-Je sais mon fils. Mais un bon roi se doit d'avoir une femme à ses côtés. J'ai donc décidé que tu partirais en voyage initiatique pour te trouver une princesse avec qui te marier.

-C'est fatigant les voyages.

-Arrête de râler, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu pars sur l'heure, tes bagages sont déjà près.

Et c'est ainsi que le prince Shikamaru partit, sur ordre de son père, en quête d'une princesse à épouser. Il prit la route en compagnie de son valet, qui était aussi son meilleur ami, un jeune homme de son âge un peu rondouillard du fait qu'il mangeait tout le temps et qui s'appelait Choji.

Shikamaru entama ce voyage avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Ils visitèrent plusieurs princesses, mais aucune ne semblait convenir à Shikamaru. Le prince semblait ne pas pouvoir s'accommoder de leur caractère. Choji crut un instant que son ami s'entendrait avec la princesse de Suna, même si les deux jeunes gens se disputaient dès qu'ils se voyaient, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et puis le frère de la princesse Temari, Gaara, le monarque de Suna, avait un caractère un peu psychopathe et cela n'enchantait pas Shikamaru de devenir son beau-frère. Ils continuèrent donc leur voyage.

Un soir, en arrivant dans une auberge où ils comptaient passer la nuit, ils entendirent parler de la légende de la princesse Ino. Un voyageur était en train de raconter l'histoire de celle qu'on appelait dorénavant la belle au bois dormant. Pourquoi l'appelait-on comme cela ? Le conteur n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'elle dormait toujours dans son château entouré par les ronces, sinon la contrée qui l'entourait se serait réveillée aussi.

Intéressé, Shikamaru lui demanda un peu plus de détails sur cette étrange princesse. Le voyageur lui parla alors du moyen de briser la malédiction. Il lui indiqua même la route à suivre pour arriver au château, mais en lui précisant bien qu'aucun de ceux qui avait essayé de réveiller la princesse Ino n'avait réussit et que certains y avaient même perdu la vie.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à entamer le flegme du jeune prince et le lendemain matin, le duo se mit en route pour le château de la belle Ino au bois dormant.

Ils y arrivèrent dans l'après-midi.

Les ronces avaient continué de pousser depuis que la princesse s'était endormie et formaient maintenant un mur inexpugnable autour de la demeure.

-Ça ne va pas être facile de passer, remarqua Choji. Le voyageur nous a dit que cela fait cent ans qu'elle est endormie et que les ronces poussent depuis ce temps là.

-Cela fait quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans précisément.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Cela se voit à la taille de la végétation et à l'usure des pierres.

-C'est vrai que tu es doué pour réfléchir. Tu as trouvé comment on allait entrer ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas mais s'assit dans l'herbe, joignit les doigts et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Au bout d'un moment, il se releva.

-J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il fit le tour du château, cherchant quelque chose.

-Le ruisseau que nous avons croisé tout près d'ici, en venant, a manifestement était détourné. Probablement pour alimenter le château en eau pure. Il pénètre donc logiquement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Les ronces n'ont pas pu pousser dans l'eau. Il suffit donc de trouver ce ruisseau, de suivre son cours et on devrait pouvoir entrer par un passage pas trop touffu dans ce mur végétal piquant, exposa le prince.

En effet, après avoir contourné le château, ils tombèrent sur un petit cours d'eau qui s'enfonçait au-delà du rempart de ronces.

Shikamaru avait raison, les ronces n'avait pas poussées dans le lit du ruisseau. En entrant dans l'eau, il était possible de passer à condition de ne pas avoir peur de se mouiller. C'est ce que firent les deux jeunes hommes, agrandissant le passage à coups d'épée.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château, là où aucune personne éveillée ne s'était tenue depuis près de cent ans.

Cela créait un étrange effet de voir tous ces gens tombés endormis au beau milieu de leur activité. Le silence régnait dans le grand château et seul le bruit de leurs pas raisonnait sous les hauts plafonds décorés alors que le prince gravissait le grand escalier qui menait à la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour, là où reposait la princesse.

Quand il y entra, son regard suivit un rayon de soleil qui éclairait doucement la chambre pour se poser sur la princesse endormie. Ses délicates et fines mains blanches reposaient, croisée sur son ventre. Ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller formaient une auréole dorée autour de son visage paisible. Sa peau semblait avoir le touché délicat d'une peau de pêche. Sa robe mauve rehaussait son teint et ses lèvres vermeilles et charnues semblaient inviter au baiser.

En la voyant, un torrent d'émotions se déversa en Shikamaru. Cette divine créature endormie lui faisait oublier qu'il trouvait les femmes et un bon nombre de choses galère. En dépit de sa remarquable intelligence, il était incapable de qualifier ce tourbillon qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté.

En tremblant, il s'approcha de la belle endormie. Il se pencha sur elle, effleura ses lèvres de son souffle chaud et sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, l'embrassa.

Il allait se relever quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser.

Ino ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus d'elle se tenait un très beau jeune homme. Son air un peu blasé n'enlevait rien à son charme au contraire. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Au moment où la princesse se réveilla, le château repris vie. Tout le monde se réveilla et les ronces se rétractèrent pour disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. La vie revenait dans la vallée.

Le roi et la reine, heureux de voir leur fille réveillée et bien vivante, acceptèrent sans aucune hésitation d'accorder la main de leur fille au prince Shikamaru qui la leur demandait. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux de la jeune fille en la voyant. Et Ino semblait elle aussi ravie de devenir sa femme.

Une grande fête fut organisée pour leurs noces, à laquelle furent conviées les douze bonnes fées, marraines de la princesse.

Et la princesse Ino et le prince Shikamaru eurent beaucoup d'enfants et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

* * *

_Chapitre corrigé par mes soins, donc normalement sans faute mais l'erreur est humaine et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis humaine. _


	4. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge nouvelle version

_Pour ce conte-ci, j'ai pris un peu plus de libertés par rapport au scénario original. Du fait du personnage que j'ai utilisé, je n'ai pas voulu faire du loup un personnage trop méchant. Alors je me suis arrangée pour qu'il soit méchant malgré lui. C'est en cela que le scénario de ma fic diffère. Sinon, j'ai gardé les éléments les plus connu du conte comme les galettes et le petit pot de beurre, la chevillette et la bobinette ou encore les grandes dents. _

Il était une fois, une charmante petite fille aux yeux blancs, nommée Hinata. Cette petite fille aimait beaucoup la couleur rouge. Cette couleur vive l'attirait, car elle tranchait avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux noir. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le vêtement qu'elle préférait était un joli capuchon rouge. C'est pourquoi les gens de son village l'appelaient le Petit Chaperon rouge.

Un jour où sa maman avait fait cuire des galettes, elle lui demanda d'aller en porter à sa grand-mère avec un petit pot de beurre.

La petite fille, qui aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, mit son beau capuchon rouge, prit le panier qu'avait préparé sa maman et partit rendre visite à son aïeule.

Le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter passait par la forêt. Hinata s'y engagea tranquillement en chantonnant et en sautillant. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour cueillir des fleurs sauvages sur le bord du chemin.

Elle arriva à un croisement. L'un des chemins menait directement chez sa grand-mère. L'autre faisait un détour par le village voisin.

C'est alors qu'elle rencontra un jeune garçon, qui devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il portait un manteau à capuche bordé de fourrure sombre. La capuche était rabattue sur sa tête malgré le soleil éclatant et quelques mèches brunes s'en échappaient. Sur ses joues, Hinata remarqua deux triangles rouges.

Il sourit à la petite fille.

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu dans cette forêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

Personne n'avait appris à Hinata à ne pas parler aux inconnus rencontrés en chemin, aussi la petite fille lui répondit-elle sans méfiance.

-Je m'appelle Hinata et je suis le Petit Chaperon rouge, dit-elle en riant. Et je vais rendre visite à ma grand-mère pour lui porter des galettes et un petit pot de beurre. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Kiba. Mais dit moi, où habite-t-elle, ta grand-mère ? la questionna-t-il encore.

-Elle habite de l'autre côté de la forêt.

-C'est un long chemin lui dit-il encore.

Hinata en convint.

-Je connais un raccourci, lui indiqua-t-il. Si tu prends ce chemin, tu serras chez ta grand-mère bien plus rapidement que si tu prenais l'autre.

Et il lui désigna le chemin qui passait par le village.

-Mais je croyais que c'était l'autre chemin le moins long, se défendit Hinata.

-L'as-tu déjà emprunté ? demanda Kiba.

Et comme Hinata secouait la tête négativement, il enchaîna.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'un chemin est plus court que l'autre si tu n'as pas pris les deux ? Moi, qui connais les deux trajets, je t'assure que celui que tu prends d'habitude est plus long que l'autre.

Alors Hinata, naïvement, fit confiance à cet étrange garçon rencontré au bord du chemin et partit sur le chemin du village. Elle se retourna même pour dire au revoir à Kiba en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Mais aussitôt que la petite fille eut disparue, Kiba se mit à courir vers la maison de la grand-mère. Il prit le chemin qu'il avait déconseillé à Hinata et qui était bel et bien le plus rapide.

Le vent de la course avait fait tomber sa capuche et au milieu de ses cheveux émergeaient deux oreilles pointues de loup. Et quand il ouvrait la bouche pour respirer, on pouvait voir ses dents anormalement pointues.

Car ce jeune garçon était un grand méchant loup. Mais il appartenait à la plus redoutable catégorie de loup : ceux qui gardent une apparence presque humaine pour pouvoir séduire les petites filles et les dévorer ensuite. S'il n'avait pas touché la petite Hinata dans la forêt, c'est qu'il s'était mit dans l'idée de dévorer aussi sa grand-mère. Il avait très faim.

Il arriva à la maison de la grand-mère bien avant Hinata. Alors qu'il s'avançait, la grand-mère sortit, un panier en osier sous le bras. La vieille grand-mère était aveugle. Elle ne vit donc pas la créature qui se tenait au milieu du chemin menant à sa maison. En revanche, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi grand-mère, ta petite fille Hinata, répondit le loup en imitant une voix fluette semblable à celle d'Hinata. Je viens t'apporter des galettes et un petit pot de beurre.

-Comme c'est gentil, Hinata, dit la grand-mère, croyant vraiment avoir sa petite fille en face d'elle. J'allais justement cueillir des fraises des bois. Entre et attend moi à l'intérieur. Nous ferons un bon goûter à mon retour.

Et elle s'éloigna. Mais avant de partir, elle cria sans se retourner.

-Pour entrer, tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

Le loup suivit les instructions et entra sans problème. Il avait renoncé à manger la grand-mère en la voyant. C'était une vieille grand-mère, elle devait être très coriace et avoir un mauvais goût de fiel. Il préférait se contenter de la petite fille, plus tendre et plus juteuse.

A l'intérieur, il tira les volets pour ne pas qu'Hinata le reconnaisse, se déguisa en grand-mère et se mit au lit pour faire croire que l'aïeule était malade.

Quand on frappa à la porte et qu'il entendit la voix d'Hinata dire ce qui lui-même avait dit pour se faire passer pour elle, il prit une voix éraillée et cria à travers la porte :

-Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

Hianta s'exécuta, entra et posa son panier sur la table. Elle distingua une silhouette qu'elle supposa être sa parente dans le lit.

-Pourquoi es-tu couchée dans le noir, grand-mère ? Je vais ouvrir les volets, proposa-t-elle.

La voix de la grand-mère répondit vivement :

-Non ! Je suis malade et il ne me faut pas de lumière !

Alors, Hinata se détourna des volets vers lesquels elle s'était avancée, prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté du lit pour discuter un peu avec sa grand-mère.

-Comme tu as de grandes oreilles grand-mère, s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant, répondit le loup.

-Comme tu as de grands yeux grand-mère, remarqua encore la petite fille, candidement.

-C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant.

-Et comme tu as de grandes dents grand-mère.

-C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant ! rugit soudain le loup.

Et il sortit de sous les couvertures pour se jeter sur la petite fille qui recula en hurlant.

Hinata se précipita vers la porte pour tenter d'échapper au loup qui la poursuivait en renversant tout sur son passage. Ils sortirent en trombe de la maison.

Mais en courant dans le jardin, Hinata trébucha sur une pierre et tomba à terre. Aussitôt, le loup fut sur elle, les babines dégoulinante de bave découvrant ses dents pointues, habité d'une envie de la dévorer qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Avec horreur, Hinata reconnut le garçon de la forêt, Kiba. Ses cris redoublèrent quand le loup la saisit par le bras.

Non loin de là, arrivait Neji, le cousin d'Hinata. Il était bucheron et revenait de son travail. Il se dirigeait vers chez sa grand-mère pour lui apporter son bois pour son feu, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Quand il entendit une petite fille crier, il accéléra l'allure.

Parvenu dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, il s'aperçut tout de suite que la petite fille qui criait était sa cousine et qu'elle était en danger.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il sortit sa hache de son étui accroché à sa ceinture et il se précipita sur le loup. Il donna un grand coup de hache qui atteint l'animal au bras.

Dès qu'il la lâcha, Hinata se dépêcha de se mettre à l'abri derrière son cousin.

Le loup resta à terre, là où le coup l'avait jeté, en serrant son bras qui saignait et en gémissant misérablement.

Neji s'apprêtait à l'achever d'un coup quand une petite voix le retint.

-Attends, Neji nii-san. Il était gentil tout à l'heure.

-Hinata, il voulait te dévorer ! cria le jeune homme furieux.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, pleurnicha la créature à leurs pieds. Un méchant sorcier, Orochimaru, m'a jeté un sort qui m'a transformé à moitié en grand méchant loup. Dès que je voie une petite fille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la manger, c'est plus fort que moi. Et aujourd'hui, comme j'avais faim, je pensais manger la grand-mère aussi.

-Espèce de monstre ! rugit Neji en colère.

Il leva sa hache avec l'intention de tuer ce monstre qui avait dévoré sa grand-mère et voulait manger sa cousine.

-Mais je l'ai pas fait, je l'ai pas fait, se hâta de couiner Kiba. Elle était trop vieille, elle n'aurait pas été bonne à manger.

Neji abaissa un peu sa hache mais le regarda toujours d'un air suspicieux.

-Elle est partie cueillir des fraises dans la forêt. Je jure que c'est la vérité.

Il essayait de se disculper.

C'est alors que la grand-mère arriva. Hinata courut vers elle en lui racontant :

-Grand-mère, il y a un grand méchant loup. Mais il dit qu'il s'appelle Kiba et que c'est le méchant Orochimaru qui l'a transformé. Il voulait me manger mais Neji l'a arrêté.

-Tiens je ne n'étais pas au courant qu'Orochimaru faisait encore des expériences sur les humains, remarqua la grand-mère nullement étonnée. Elle avait déjà vu tant de choses dans sa vie.

-Tu sais quelque chose, grand-mère ? interrogea Neji.

-Quand j'étais petite, Orochimaru était un hors-la-loi qui s'amusait à transformer les gens en monstre. Plus tard, on a trouvé que pour annuler ses malédictions, il fallait verser sur la tête des maudits une tisane de verveine. Ce n'était pas compliqué à faire, mais on cherche toujours trop compliqué quand les choses sont simples.

-Tu peux guérir Kiba alors, grand-mère, s'écria Hinata toute contente.

-Mais oui.

Et c'est ainsi que Kiba redevint le garçon qu'il aurait toujours du être. Il devint le meilleur ami d'Hinata, qui ne lui tint pas rigueur d'avoir essayé de la dévorer.

Mais il se passa du temps avant que Neji ne cesse de le regarder d'un œil noir.

* * *

_J'ai relu mon texte et il n'est pas censé comporter de fautes. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, l'erreur est humaine._

* * *

_J'ai oublié de le préciser au début : je ne possède aucun des personnages de Naruto et la trame du conte du petit chaperon rouge n'est pas à moi non plus. Voilà c'est dit._

* * *

_C'est probablement le dernier conte de ce recueil. Je n'en ai pas écrit d'autre et je ne pense pas continuer. En espérant que ces petites histoires sans prétentions vous ai plus. Sinon tant pis, il ne peut pas y en avoir pour tous les goûts. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et ceux qui en laisseront encore (j'espère). Et je n'ai rien contre les critiques, en particulier quand elles sont constructives._

_Bizz et merci de me lire à tous ceux qui passent sur cette page et lisent ce petit mot._


End file.
